


Chosen

by LogicDive



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Duty, Love, M/M, Relationship(s), Strangers to Lovers, Tough choices, prince and glaive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 06:33:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11374566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LogicDive/pseuds/LogicDive
Summary: Their love story spanned many years, and they had made it though. But now Noctis is being forced to choose between his Kingdom and his heart, and Nyx refuses to let him go without a fight. Even if he has to take on the whole council himself.





	Chosen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fireyangel020](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireyangel020/gifts).



This is for @fireyangel020 who requested: NyxNoct 25. “When you love someone, you don’t just stop. Ever. Even when people roll their eyes or call you crazy… even then. Especially then!”

|~*~|

Only a few people knew they were together, which was a handful of Glaives, and that had happened because they were a bunch of nosy little shits. Other than that, they had done an amazing job of hiding their relationship from the world. Of course, people wondered, it was natural when you had a twenty-one-year-old heir who seemed as single as they came. He knew that Noctis’ friends suspected something, but they hadn’t connected him to the prince. They saw them as friends, sparring partners, just a Prince and his Glaive. Yes, his glaive…

Nyx had first met Noctis when he was sixteen, the King had requested that his son receive the Kingsglaive’s unconventional training, on top of his specialized Crownsguard training. He, Libertus, Crowe, and Pelna had been the ones to take the young prince under their wing. At first, it had been like oil and water. Noctis hadn’t known how to approach them and they hadn’t known how to treat him as anything other than what he was. After a few months, they had found a rhythm that worked, they respected one another and that had later turned into a friendly and trusting relationship.

Nyx hadn’t expected to take that final jump, one that had him undeniably planted in forbidden territory. It had been a few months after the Prince’s eighteenth birthday when the two realized they had fallen in love. For his nineteenth birthday, Nyx had taken him into his bed, which he was sure King Regis would have his head for. A month after that had found the prince in his bed twice a week, more if he could manage it. By spring the King had decided that his son should have his own trusted Kingsglaive unit, one that would make his transition as King easier when the time came. Weeks later, with vows pledged to the prince, the four that trained him found their connection to the crystal and its power flowing through the son instead of the father.

This brought the two closer in many ways, and for Noctis’ twentieth birthday he’d gifted the young prince a necklace. But it wasn’t just any necklace, it had been crafted by an old Galahdian jewelry maker, it was a promise that Nyx would love him until his dying breath. Perhaps a ring would have been an acceptable gift for such sentiments, a proper and traditional gift, but they were far from a traditional couple. Weeks later Noctis returned the gesture and Nyx received a necklace bearing the marks of the Lucis, his promise to the glaive.

By the time Noctis was twenty-one they had been a long established couple, which brought them to the current situation. The Council of Lucis had drawn a line and refused to budge, the issue: Marriage.

They couldn’t understand why Noctis, the sole heir to the Lucian throne and a young and healthy man, showed little to no romantic inclinations towards any women introduced to him. Brushing it off as a mere concern, they only asked that the line of succession have security through marriage and the birth of another Lucian heir. Now, Noctis sat across from his father, looking uncomfortable in his royal raiment as he held the older man's eyes, the entire council between them arguing their cases. All Nyx could do for the man he loved was stand there, silently with the other glaives, and perform their duty as guards.

“I have already fallen in love, and I’ve promised myself to them and them alone.” 

Regis arched a brow at his words, the council falling silent for a moment before talking among themselves once again. Nyx glanced over at Crowe, the younger woman smirking at the prince's bluntness despite the current situation. King Regis didn’t look surprised, and as Nyx figured, he’d long suspected such was the case. “I see.”

Noct's gaze never left his father as he said those two words. “I am sorry, but I will not choose another. My mind and heart are settled in this matter ”

“Then you should present her to us.” Noctis went to refute the councilman’s words, but another spoke, cutting him off.

“Yes,” Dark eyes fell to the older woman sitting by his father. “We should meet her, then the marriage proceedings can commence and you will be officially announced before the kingdom. This is all we wished for, Your Highness!”

“Him.” That caught their attention, and Nyx swore he saw the King smirk as he folded his hands before his mouth. “I have fallen in love with another man, he is my partner in all ways. Any actions you wish to take to end this relationship will be ignored.” Noctis looked over those present at the table and didn't ask for their acceptance or approval. He only wished for their submission.

When the anger broke, it didn’t come from his father, but the council. Their concern was an heir, an assurance that the Lucis line would continue and Noctis couldn’t promise that. Not when he loved Nyx. Father and son listened as the council went around in circles, arguing and yelling at one another over the Prince's announcement. And Nyx, he was just pissed that they were doing this to the one person he loved. Yes, they were set in their ways, and dependent on the traditions that had long governed the kingdom, what Noctis had announced went against everything they knew. While they weren’t against the idea of it, he was the prince and meant there would be no heir. This all but assured the Luci's line would end after Noctis’ reign and the future was a blank slate. 

He knew that his lover, his sweet, young and quiet lover; wouldn’t risk losing him. Not when they had been everything to each other, not when they had vowed their lives to one another. Maybe it had been a fool's dream, but it was all they had and he knew the prince wouldn’t give up without a fight. He wanted to speak up, to stand beside his chosen and be a pillar of strength to him, but Nyx knew he shouldn’t interfere. So he stood by, father and son watching one another as the council argued in circles about the schematics of such a thing and how it would be possible, how it would work.

“No, absolutely not!” Both Nyx and Noctis turned to look at the councilman as he stood. “Your Majesty you cannot be humoring this, this cannot be allowed! While no laws stop him from doing this, he’s not a mere citizen of the Kingdom, he is the Prince and must have an heir.” 

"We can worry about an heir at a later time." The prince sighed, rubbing his temple as another council member spoke.

"We can't!" He looked towards the heir, pleading to him. “You must understand our position, your father has given you much freedom and it has allowed to do as you like. But this goes beyond your wants, it is time you take your responsibilities seriously. This man must be forgotten! 

It was the councilwoman who rose this time, smiling at the prince. "If it is love, then it is love."

"Be reasonable, it is not love!” 

Nyx couldn’t take it anymore, hearing Crowe hiss at him to stop, he made his way up to the table to stand at Noctis side. The prince glances up at him, confused for a moment seeing the look on his face.

“Sir Ulric, please return…”

“No.” Noctis was stunned into silence as Nyx cut him off, icy-blue eyes watching the council. “I am going to speak.” Regis smiled, looking from the glaive to his son, and Nyx could see the truth in the King’s eyes as everything clicked into place.

“You are to protect the prince, not to speak before the council. This is no concern of yours, glaive.”

“You are mistaken, sir.” He took his hand in his own, kissing the knuckles gently as the council realized what King Regis has already figured out. “You see,” He whispered, eyes locked on his lover as he spoke. “This man is mine. He is my heart and my soul, the air I breath and the man I have sworn my life too.” Looking back at Regis, Nyx ignored the council as he took a breath. “I love your son, and I have loved him for years now. Yes, in the beginning, we hid it because it was improper for a glaive to love his prince. Later, it was so we wouldn’t be parted… I can’t lose him.”

“Sir Ulric, you must understand that an heir…”

He cut off the councilman with a shake of his head. “Forgive me for saying this, but I don’t have to understand shit. Noctis is your prince and chosen by the crystal and he will be your King. The only thing that I need to understand is my duty, and my vows to him as his chosen outweigh any I have made as a glaive. The only responsibility Noctis has to this Kingdom is to rule it fairly and justly. If the time comes and there is no heir, then the crystal will choose one that is worthy just as it did when it was created.”

“The glaive is right, in the end, it is the crystal that chooses, and there have been heirs that were passed over before. Being born of royal blood does not assure the crown.” Clarus, who had remained silent until now, looked from Nyx to his King. “So any heir your son might have may not be chosen, regardless.”

“I understand all of your concerns.” Regis could see the mix of love, worry, and determination in the prince's eyes. This may not have been the way Noctis had wanted the relationship revealed, but he gave Nyx credit for being brave enough to stand up for his son.

“Majesty, the people will not accept this!"

Sighing, the King rested his chin on his hand. "How can you know the people's hearts, if you have not yet heard their words."

"For all we know he's brainwashed the prince and is using this relationship for his own personal goals.”

Nyx tightened his hold on Noctis’ hand as he tried to pull away. “What did you say?!”

“Noct, my love calm down.”

“Nyx...”

Pale eyes looked from his lover to the council and King before him. “I have been in love with Noctis for a long time, and we have been together since he was eighteen. If this relationship was not going to work, or I posed any hard to him you would have seen it by now. I will not stand here and listen to you slander my chosen, or our relationship. When you love someone, you don’t just stop. Ever. Even when people roll their eyes or call you crazy… even then. Especially then!” The room fell silent at his words as Nyx turned to look at Noctis. “I love you, I vow I will always love you no matter what they say. I won’t lose you, and if they don’t agree, well fuck it. There is always Galahd.” He couldn’t stop the smirk that came as he spoke of his homeland.

Noctis was speechless, standing there as what he said sank in and processed,then grabbed his braids and pulled him down to kiss him deeply. Blinking, his eyes soon fell closed as he pulled Noct closer and moaned into the kiss. Deepening the kiss, they both pulled apart, panting. “That was really sexy, love. I just, I mean… fuck just marry me!”

“Majesty!”

Noctis and Nyx both looked at the King, but Regis could only smile. “Sir Ulric, my son asked you a question. It is not polite to keep the Prince waiting.”

Smirking, Nyx looked down at his lover and nodded. “Yeah little prince, I’ll marry you. All I want is you, forever.”

“Same, only you, forever.”

Standing, the King looked at his Shield and to the council. “It seems we need to prepare for a wedding. I will hear no more if this is what my son wants then I fully support his decision. Ah, Sir Ulric?

”Majesty?“

”I expect you at dinner tonight, 7 o’clock and don’t be late. We have much to discuss.“ Swallowing, Nyx could only nod as Noctis smiled at his father. 

“You realize what you’ve gotten yourself into, my love?” 

Nyx let out a deep breath as he pulled the prince out of the room with him. “No, but I think I’m going to need a crash course before this evening.” Hearing Noctis laugh and holding him in his arms, he couldn’t think of anywhere else he’d rather be and despite the trials to come, he knew they would make it together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed! Kudo's are wonderful and comment are appreciated! <3


End file.
